


Moments by your side

by bangelus9



Series: SuperWonderverse [3]
Category: Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teen Titans References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: collection of moments vignettes between Donna and Conner.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Teen Titans
Series: SuperWonderverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561093
Kudos: 3





	Moments by your side

Conner gasped when he saw the dog rummage through Starfire's stuff

" The Starfire Garden ? Krypto , no ! Get out of there! Bad Dog! BAD! ” 

Donna put aside her headphones and snapped the dog's fingers, it immediately reached her with the bat she had thrown at him to distract him. Donna and Conner looked at each other for a second and she threw the bat back at the dog. Only this time the canine caught the bat between his teeth and forcefully broke it.

" Donna ... I didn't know you were here" Conner scratched the back of his neck

She raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to the book she was reading "Here in the garden ... or here in general ? ”

Conner shrugged. "Both of you?"

"I don't have to ask your permission, Conner " she sighed and looked at him "You may be half Krytonian but you have the same arrogance as a complete one. They believe they are the center of the universe… ”

" Donna Another time making life Conner miserable? Shouldn't you make peace? ”

"Who asked for your opinion, Dick?"

"I was just saying ..." Dick got out of there wiping sweat with a towel

Donna glared at Conner when he was talking to her and suddenly she was stunned “Rea give me strength. More than ever before, I need it now! ”

"If my presence makes you uncomfortable I can ..."

Donna looked at him like she was murdering him if she said one more word “You're not killing anyone, ever again. ”

Conner looked hurt, Donna felt bad for "You're not alone. There is a madman who wants to copy your DNA and generate an army, I think that dealing with me will be like a picnic. ”

He looked down "I'm not so sure ..."

She put her hands on his shoulders and forced him to back away "Look, you just have to ... ignore me when I'm hot-tempered, you know how I get"

“I am afraid, it always seems that I am destined to damage things. Gar's ball, Dick's knives ... Kori's garden , my relationship with the Kent "their eyes met" Ours ... and I am afraid of damaging more things, things that I will not be able to repair "

She felt sorry for him and hugged him, then sought his gaze “ We did not choose to be what we are. And it could be argued that this life chose us. We live it With all its changes and challenges. Disappointment obstacles. Failures His successes His joys. I have no idea where I'm going to be tomorrow. But I accept the fact that tomorrow will come. And I'm going to get up to find him. " Donna kissed his cheek, smiling at him. " We are all afraid, dear. You would be stupid not to be. ”


End file.
